


In A Fit Of Anger

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Carl and Leo are dead, M/M, Markus is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: Markus has done many regrettable things in his life and sometimes those things catch up to him





	In A Fit Of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my friend: Thana0100 / Trashcan_Galore on Insta

Simon heard crashing noises in the throne room late in midnight. He awakened around 3 in the morning, the night was gloomy and quiet when he was interrupted by the noises. His fingers curled around his injector knife from under the pillow and stood up, inching cautiously towards the throne room.

More grunts of angers emitted through the door. He took a peek through the crack of the grand doors and jolted when the throne itself was thrown to a wall and smashed into pieces. "AAAARGH!" His roar echoed against the walls. "Markus?" He whispered, his hand slowly pushing the heavy door. "Who's there!?" He yelled. Simon flinched at how angry the voice sounded before he revealed himself from the shadows. "It's me, Love."

He saw Markus' body relaxed as he sat onto the dusty marble floor, surrounded by broken furniture and concrete dust. The moonlight shone from the hole in the ceiling that night, giving a dramatic spotlight effect. "My prince.." Simon set his knife into his back pocket and sat next to his lover. Markus was massaging his temples, tears running down his sunken cheeks. "Carl.. Leo.. They were.. crying.. Asking me why I killed them when they trusted-"

"Markus, you know what you did was the right cause." Simon wiped the other's cheeks and looked straight into his heterochromic eyes. "They're humans. And whatever we do, they will go against it. This is for our people, Markus." Gently, Markus felt soft arms wrapped around his shoulders and knew then he was in the right place with the right person.


End file.
